The New Transfer 'Chibi'
by Zue-sama
Summary: Updated! Sei-chan sleeping and our Queen is attracted to him. Read if you want to now more. And... please review, okay?
1. Chapter 1

NOTICE: konnichiwa!! I'm a new writer and this is my first fanfic that I made here. Sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors (i'm not very good in english .>). Read and review...

" A new transfer student you say?" Niwa lowered the newspaper that he's been reading for awhile. His eyes fixed at Nakajima as he views a student's profile.

"Yes, and it seems this one is a real deal.." his usual tone sounds a little bit lower.

"What did you mean by that?" Niwa put down his newspaper before walking towards Nakajima.

" He posessed a large amount of skills that most in this academy have..." Nakajima rubbed his chin as he continues "...and very excellent in his academics..." His head turns to see the King face "...a perfect candidate for our council isn't that right, Niwa-san"

"Yeah..." his eyes screened the profile while thinking back about their lost to the Treasury a week ago. Their battles for taking Keita into their side were failures after the Queen persuaded him to join them. Keita maybe a cute and most favorated boy in BL Academy but this 'new' student might be even better.

Suddenly both of them notice something was not included the profile; the picture of the student. Wondering what would the boy look like, Niwa blurted out " He's coming today, right?"

"Hmm... and that means?" Nakajima shot a twisted grin at Niwa, showing that this kid has spark an interest in him.

"We are going to greet him right now before they does."

-----------------------------------------

Man, my back hurts. That long 3-hour journey in the bus really took some effects on me. The bus driver looked at me as if I was an alien or something when I came down, wearing my school uniform. Geez, can't that old man minds his own buisness. Oh well, at least I already arrive here anyway...

My crimson eyes travel up onto the sign saying ' Bell Liberty Academy' on top of the gate as my feet walk further in. My school bag is clinging my left shoulder and my luggage in my right. It's not easy to carry a 'big' luggage when your are under 5 feet tall. REALLY unnormal for a highschool student that is.

Hum... the thing is I didn't even wanted to come here in the first place. Tou-san and Kaa-san pushed me to go when I received the platinum paper. What is so great with this school anyway? All I know is they only collect talented students from all over country... and it's an all-boy school where there will be no girls swarmed me, snuggling and hugging me, telling me how adorablely cute I am.

I am not cute! I'm just a little bit younger from everyone else, that's all! If it isn't for my outstanding brain, I could be in a junior highschool class right now where no one treats me like a baby. I hated when people squirmed, exclaiming that i'm too cute to be true. Mou, DAIKIRAI!!

Probably they are true in some aspects. I look like a girl to begin with. The long crimson hair with a pair of matching big, ruby-like eyes and small yet cute looking body do make someone else mistaken me for a girl. They all got surprised when i explained. Can't those people become anymore stupider...

Mada mada, the students here can not mistaken me for a little girl. Besides, this is an all-boys school right? What kind of disaster that can happen anyway?

Now then, where's the administration office anyway?

------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru-san, come and look what I found." Omi grins mischeviously as he turns to Kaoru. Kaoru's eyebrow lifted, seeing his friend got something interesting to show. He quickly rise and goes to Omi's seat, eyeing the computer infront of him.

"What is it, Omi?" Kaoru look straight into Omi's eyes, wondering what he had this time. A hacker? A rare porcelein tea set for auction? Or maybe it's just a recipe to satisfy the sweet tooth Omi.

"Look at this. Kou Seiji, age, 13. To be transfer here. Today. Pretty young for a new guy huh?" Omi gave Kaoru his usual smile, watching the Queen face turns disbelief.

"You can't be seri... wait... 13? You got to be kidding me?" Kaoru exclaims as loud as he can "He's too young! How come he got ended up here? Doesn't this academy supposed to have guidelines for newcomers?" he continues.

"As matter of fact, they do. But it seems the chairman got something up in his sleeves again..." Omi remembers about their new Treasury member, Ito Keita before he continues, "...at least this time, it's much more better..."

When Kaoru suddenly heard Niwa stomps rushing down the stair, the feeling to compete with the famous King again started to persuade him to go and snatch from Niwa. As Kaoru walks toward the door, he turns his view to Omi "Wanna go?"

------------------------------------

Eto, where is that administration office again? No!!!! I lost again...

Why this place gotta be so big? And why people staring at me anyway? Can't they mind their own buisness?? AARGH!! I hate become small!

Okay now, Sei. Calm down. That's right. Breath in deeply and hold in before you breath out. All we need to do now is to ask somebody to lead the way. Hm... how about that guy over there? The brunette with the blue eyes over there?

"Um, ano..." should I call him senpai or not? I used to that back at the old school "...senpai, can you show me the way to the administration office? I kinda a bit lost."

"Uh..." Uh oh...that kind of tones again! And that confusing face too! "...are you the new transfer student? You look a bit too young to become one..."

I knew it! Someone going to say that again. Why did I have to face this kind of thing again? Now I can feel a storm on top of my head, drenching my depression.

" Err..." oh great, now he's going to apologise just like everyone else for being rude towards me "...gomenasai for being rude. I didn't know it hurts you a lot." yeah right, thanks a bunch. Now you reminded me of how small I am.

" I was kinda surprise when you call me senpai.." that brunette got really pretty eyes when I look up to see his face. Cheerful and... what do you call it? Oh yes, INNOCENT!! He does remind me about nee-chan thought... "..I'm a first year. Name Ito Keita."

A first year! Jackpot! Now I don't have to worry about not having company beside me! " My name is Kou Seiji. You can call me Sei if you want to, Ito-senpai." I hold out my right hand to greet, smile big and innocently. You know, being nice and cute.

"Ne, you are so cute. Like a girl..." veins suddenly show up at my temple. He look kinda scared when I did that, ".. not that I mean to offend you, Sei-chan."

I sighs before turn my head elsewhere " Don't worry, Ito-senpai. I'm used to it..."

"oh, gomen.." I turn my head back to him before he continues, "..Saa, shall we go now?"

"Um.. hai" and the both of us walk together to the Administration Office

-------------------------------------------

When I walk together with Sei-chan, I look back at him. He's really look like a girl! With a long hair and large eyes, no one would suspect him as a boy if he wears girls clothing. Small but look very strong. I think he also might be a tough headed too. But I wonder, why a 13 year old boy like him entered BL academy anyway...

A few days ago, Kazu-nii told me that there will be a new transfer student coming here. He also told me that the new student is 2 years younger than everyone else in the first year. The cause of transfer is classified and everytime when I tried to ask why, Kazu-nii gets a worried look on his face. But then, yesterday he told me to look out for him and be with him in case he need helps. He look really cheerful when he added " Try to stay out of Niwa and Kaoru's way when you're with him". Pretty weird huh?

Oh well, at least I get to know this little guy first. He's so cute that I can't take off my eyes for him. Well...until he suddenly look at me and say "Daijoubu, Ito-senpai?"

I said "nothing, nothing actually..." and unexpectedly I see King coming from behind Sei-chan...

P/S: Saa... what will Keita do?? Face the king or run away with the chibi?? What will the 'chibi' do when he finds out that everyone in the school is prying for him? Find out in the next incoming chapter . 


	2. Encounters with the King and Queen

"Er... lets go this way, Sei-chan! It's ... a short cut to the office!!" Keita blurted out as he pulls Seiji arm, trying to run away from King. King waves when he see Keita infront of him. 

"Wait up!!" Seiji's luggage suddenly opens by itself and sending things crashing onto the floor. Toothbrush, pyjamas, shirts, MP3 player, a red teddy bear (what??) and some other things scattered all over the floor. Seiji quickly picks up his things and packing it back into the luggage until a pair of feet stops infront of him.

"Need a hand?" a tall man bends down to pick up Seiji's teddy bear and hand it to him. Seiji stares the tall man smiling while handing his teddy bear for some time before he realise a hand touching his left cheek softly, "Daijoubu desuka?"

"Hai..." the hand moves slowly down onto his chin before lifting it up slowly. The tall man leans closer into a very uncomfortable position for Seiji. Without thinking twice, Seiji slaps the hand off and quickly gets up, murmuring "go..gomenasai..." before hurry off to the next hallway. He didn't turn back when he hear Keita call out for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sei-chan! Sei-chan!" Keita tries to follow the poor young boy until his tracks died, stopped by Niwa. "What are you trying to do anyway to that poor little thing?! You're scaring him!"

"I know, I know.." Niwa let go of Keita's sleeve before he continues " I just wanted to see his face closely, that's all. He's the new student right? What's his name?"

Keita sighs when he look into Niwa eyes. It would be troublesome if I let him stalking that little thing around. He's not prepared for this kind of thing. Besides, I already promise to Kazu-nii that I would get out of Niwa's way, Keita thought for himself.

"Oii Itou!! Tell me his name right now! I need to return his teddy bear." Keita look Niwa's right hand holding a red teddy bear that came out of Seiji's luggage just then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My breaths are running out faster than thought. This the first time that feel awkward infront of someone. My cheek flushed with bright shades and my heart beat faster than usual. What's happenning to me?!

I stopped running in a quiet hall leading to the office. My feet are shaking that I slid down on a wall that I leaned just then and sit onto the cold floor. I couldn't believe myself that I freak out like that.

Fine! I won't freaked out again!! I will prepare myself with any surprises that come on my way here!!!

Just I was about to stand up and turn back, I accidently bump into someone so hard that I'm sending myself onto the ground. My view turn black so sudden before I realised I knock myself out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hei, wake up! Wake up!!" Kaoru shook the little unconcious body infront of him gently. He seems not responding to Kaoru's call at all.

What am I going to do??, thought Kaoru to himself. I didn't mean to scare him and make him unconsious. I just went to see him!!

Seeing that nobody else is around, Kaoru lifts the poor boy bridal style and goes to the nurse office.

Whoa, he's really light, the first thing that came across into Kaoru's mind. He looked the small boy closely. The soft, angelic face is dozing heavily, showing that the poor boy has been really tired for awhile. His bang covers the closed eyes as if he's in deep serenity. The soft-looking lips open slightly, breathing softly enough for Kaoru to hear.

Without notice, Kaoru realises that he's leaning closer than he supposed to, as if he is about to kiss the boy. No, he thought to himself again. This is supposed to be Niwa's and Nakajima's bad idea. I shouldn't do this (thought the lips looked irresistable for him to look away). I have to bring this boy to Matsuoka fast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I wonder where that chibi gone anyway. He's really fast when he left me and Itou back then. He seemed to look very embaressing when I held up that pretty little face.

That face. How can I forget those beautiful crimson eyes... such delicate features that he has. I could even remember the faint smell of chocolate coming from those small, kissable lips. I wish that he stayed longer for awhile. At least until I give this... teddy bear...

Hmm... can Hide pull out that blackmailing thing again? This teddy bear really hits the nail on the head at this kind of time...hehehehe

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

Uh oh, what's going to happen next? Is Seiji going to get more surprised from his senpais again? And Niwa is going to do with the teddy bear? Find it out next on the next incoming chapter!


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Gomenasai minna it has been ages since i wrote this story. I'm really sorry if you waited for the newest chapter for soo long. I got caught up with school works... its my 2nd last year of school. Please enjoy this chapter, and review too...

Kaoru sat down as he watched Matsuoka-sensei checked the young boy. "Hm...there's nothing to worry, Saionji-san. This boy just has a little fatigue, he will be alright if he rests for awhile."

Hearing sensei's words, Kaoru sighed in relief. He was worried for the young boy, though he didn't know him much. He stared at him, some of his red locks covered his face, his eyes shut soft as he escaped into his sanctuary dreamland. Somehow, the red head reminded him of Keita, his dear kouhai. Keita had the same innocent face just like the younger boy, as well as the hair colour. _Why cute boys always have red hairs anyway?_ Kaoru thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a soft moan, coming from the younger boy. He stood up and walked to the young boy, then he sat down on the bed, beside the boy. He saw the younger boy's lips moved... as if he was talking about something. Kaoru brought his curious ear closer to the lips...

"Kaa-san... I want...chocolates..."

A chuckle escaped from Kaoru's lips. My, this boy is really childish, isn't he? But the younger boy wasn't finished yet...

"Nee-chan..." the younger boy grabbed Kaoru's hand, "..I mis-sed you.. Ku-ma..-sama...missed...you..too."

Kaoru was surpised with his action, yet he looked too cute in sleep. The small lips curved into a faint smile, as they stopped moving. He looked like an angel, being so innocent and so... _irresistable_..

Kaoru mentally slapped himself. _No, no way. I'm not like those council preverts. I'm waaay different then them. But then,...its not wrong to admire someone's beauty, right?_

His hand ran on those lips... he brought himself closer to the younger boy. _It's not wrong to kiss him while he was asleep right?_ His lips are now getting closer, he put his most courage on it. He closed the space between them and...

"**POW!!**" Suddenly the door banged open, showing Niwa and Keita standing outside. Niwa was holding a red teddy bear, while Keita catching his breaths. Luckily, they didn't saw what Kaoru was trying to do. Matsuoka-sensei showed up, asking the two boys.

"Niwa-kun, Ito-kun... you do know this is the school's nurse's office. You might want to keep yourself quiet before I throw both of you out of my office." Matsuoka-sensei face remained calm, but his tone showed his seriousness. Keita tried to talk, then Niwa cut in.

"Gomen, sensei. Demo, have you seen a boy with long red hair came here? With Kaoru-chan?" Matsuoka-sensei lifted one of his eyebrows. Watching the King's face, he knew Niwa was up to something.

"Well, for you to be so concerned, he must be really important to you. Am I right, Niwa-kun?"

His face blushed, but he tried to calm himself. _Damn, why did he have to be so observant? Well, at least he isn't Hide-kun. That guy is tooo observant._

Matsuoka-sensei turned around, he noticed Saionji peeked from the curtain. He smiled a bit, before he told Niwa "He's inside. Be quiet, he needs to rest."

A wide grin spread on Niwa's face, finally he can meet the _little angel_ again. He wasted enough time to search for the boy, dragging Keita with him until a first-year told him Kaoru was carrying a small boy to the nurse office.

I opened my eyes a bit, I saw a figure standing with it's back facing him. Where am I? I am so... sleepy...

"He's inside. Be quiet, he needs to rest."

Who's that? I tried to move myself, but my body won't as if it wants to continue sleeping... Boy, I never thought a bed could be so comfortable. Maybe... I will just shut my eyes for awhile.

"Niwa"

"Yo, Kaoru-chan. Genki da ne?"

"Shut up Niwa. Somebody is sleeping here?"

"Owh, you mean the little _tenshi_, ja ne?"

His eyes twitched as he watched the silly grin spreading bigger. Keita sweat-dropped, watching his two senpai about to argue with each other. Saionji-san is not on a good term with Niwa-san, he thought to himself. Then his eyes moved to the little figure lying on the bed.

"How's my little tenshi?"

"Your little tenshi? Please, he doesn't even know you."

"Of course he knows me. We just met before."

"And he ran away from you."

Niwa felt his face hotter than before. _Jackpot_, Kaoru leered at the older boy. _No wonder I found him running in the hallway._

"Th-at is none of your concerned, Kaoru."

"Of course it is my concerned, i found him fainted."

"He WHAT?"

"Shush, Niwa-san. Sei-chan is sleeping."

Both older boys stared at Keita. He blushed a bit, but he calmed himself he told both of them about the boy, "He said it would be fine if I called him Sei-chan. His name is Kou Seiji."

"Owh.." the two older boys looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Then they nodded at each other before looking to the puzzled boy infront of them, "We will leave him here then. Keita, please keep an eye for Ko-... I mean Sei-chan. If he wakes up, show him his room. We will talk to him tomorrow." said Niwa. They both then leaved the nurse's office quickly, with Keita's mouth wide opened. Then Matsuoka-sensei showed up.

"Oh dear..."

Hehehe... and so our favorite sem-.., I mean boys have agreed on something. Wonder what will happened next to Sei-chan when he woke up from slumber... As for now, Sei-chan is...

Seiji:"Zzzz... Kuma...-sama..."

Keita: ... --;

Matsuoka-sensei: Another potential uke to be swept off his feet...


End file.
